Computer programming can be a challenging subject to learn, particularly when programming novices are trying to figure out coding in an isolated environment. Oftentimes, novice programmers may not know where to start, or how to structure a program from scratch. A need exists for improved systems and methods for providing programming communities that may assist individuals with learning how to code.